injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Cage (War of Champions)
|} 'Luke Cage, '''or known as '''Power Man, '''is a famous street hero from Harlem, who gains his power through the "Burstein Process". He has been a member of the Avengers, as well as the Thunderbolts. He is a playable character in Injustice: War of Champions. He is classified as a power user, and voiced by Phil LaMarr. Biography Main Born in Harlem, New York, Carl Lucas was a member of the gang called the Rivals. He spent his youth in the gang, until one day he was imprisoned in the brutal Seagate Prison. After being recruited by Professor Burstein, he undergoes an experiment. But, the experiment went wild. However, Carl gains superhuman powers after that. Heading back to his home, he changed his name to Luke Cage, to become a hero and clear his name. Maestro World One of the first victims of Maestro's mad contest, Luke has been trying to escape Maestro's tournament for his own survival, as well as others. However, this resulted his family's death. Luke, with no other option, participated in the tournament with vengeance deep beneath him. Power Man After Luke returned to his home, he took the hero name of "Power Man", and founded the team "Heroes For Hire". Using his superhuman powers, Power Man vowed to serve anyone that needs help... For a price. Earth-X In this reality, his past is the same as the mainstream universe. However, he did not marry Jessica Jones, or join the Avengers. He became a sergeant in the NYPD, He would actively recruit other heroes into NYPD's ranks, while enforcing the law of the superhuman-infested world. Age of Ultron In a reality where Ultron has killed most of the superhumans in the world, Luke Cage's family was murdered, and he joined a rebellion in an act against Ultron and reclaiming Earth. Unfortunately, he was killed by radiation, but his efforts were always remembered. Gameplay Character Trait *'Street Toughness: 'Each time Luke performs a combo, his chaining time between special moves gets faster, allowing Luke to chain multiple special moves quicker. Also, each time he gets attacked by the enemy multiple times, he will reduce the damage taken by 20%. Damage reduction goes up to 50%. Special Moves *'Face Punch: 'Luke performs a straight haymaker punch to the enemy's face. Meter burn version adds wall bounce effect. *'Power Charge: 'Luke charges to his enemy. If connects, Luke will grab the enemy's face and punch it multiple times. Meter burn version adds 3 more punches. *'Street Beatdown: 'Luke performs a barrage of punches. Meter burn version adds another strike that stuns the enemy. *'Ground Pound: 'Luke smashes the ground multiple times with his fists, generating a shockwave in front of him. Meter burn version makes the wave larger. *'Brawling: 'Luke does an uppercut to his enemy, and then a downside punch, then a straight punch that knocks the enemy back away. Meter burn version extends the range of the knockback effect. *'Dropkicking: 'Luke does a dropkick to his enemy. Meter burn version adds more damage. *'Close Strike: 'Luke crushes his enemy head, dropping them down. Meter burn version adds Luke kicking the dropped down enemy. *'Launching Up: 'Luke does a ground pound like his other move, but with only one hand. If the enemy is near him, the enemy will be launched to the air. This move does not deal damage. Meter burn version adds a damage to the pound. *'Takedown: 'Luke rams his enemy down, and beats them multiple times. Meter burn version adds Luke grabbing his enemy up and punch them away. Throw Move *Luke grabs his enemy, and throws them over his shoulder. After that, he grabs the downed enemy again and slams them to the ground twice. Super Move *'Barrage of Pain: 'Luke first hits his enemy's face with his knee, then smashes them, sending them to the ground. After that, he picks his enemy's leg and spins them around and throws them away. Before the enemy lands, Luke quickly launched himself to the enemy's position in mid-air and immediately slams the enemy down. After that, the enemy is knocked out and tries to recover, while Luke walks away. When the enemy is fully conscious, Luke returns by slamming a car to the enemy. Intro/Outro *Intro: Luke walks to the stage. But then, he is attacked by a gunman several times, but then Luke dispatches the man away. Luke then turns back to the enemy and says, "I'm called Power Man ain't for nothing". Then, Luke gets to his stance. *Outro: Luke walks away from the stage while he says to the enemy, "You don't have the guts to defeat Cage, punk." Costumes Main Luke Cage's default costume, as seen in the picture above in the infobox. The costume is based on his appearance in the modern comics, and ''Avengers Alliance. Maestro World Luke Cage's costume in Maestro's Tournament World. Based on his appearance in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Power Man Luke Cage's classic disco-costume in his early apperances in Marvel Comics. Earth-X Luke Cage's police officer costume from Alex Ross' ''Earth-X ''series and universe. Age of Ultron Luke Cage's "freedom fighter" appearance in the ''Age of Ultron ''comics. MW Luke.png|Maestro World Power man.jpg|Power Man MW Luke.jpg|Age of Ultron Earth X Luke.png|Earth-X Ending Trivia *Originally, Luke's ''Age of Ultron ''costume design was going to be used in the Maestro World costume's design. But then, a new design was chosen and the ''Age of Ultron ''costume became another costume. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Jacky 50A Category:Power Users Category:Characters Voiced by Phil LaMarr